


domesticity

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Cassandra brings the groceries back home.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> 23/10 Home

“Oi!”

Jacob looks up at the sound of Cassandra’s voice in the front garden. “What is it, dear?”

“I have groceries!”

“Give me a minute!” Jacob carefully lies the fresh-painted window shutter down against the grass (don’t want the pattern running) and makes a quick pace through the house to the front door. 

“Open up!”

“Keys!” He fumbles the doorkey out of one of his pockets (he’ll forget which pocket it is again the moment he puts it back) and wiggles it into the old lock, twists it and yanks the door open. Cassandra stands on the front step with an armload of groceries that look fit to fall out the bag if a breeze blows too strong. 

He holds his arms out and she dumps half the load into his arms. “Lovely weather we’re having, isn’t it?”

She laughs. “If you like tornadoes!”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, sometimes stories just end up short. have to know when a story ends, can't drag a dead body on just because you don't like that spot for a grave.
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
